


I'm A Genius and I Know It

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock version of the song "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Genius and I Know It

Yeah, yeah

When i walk on by

John be looking like, who's that guy?

 

I run on my feet

Past everybody here cause i'm the freak

This is how we roll

Scarf on, laptop ready to go

 

It's Sherlock with the big long coat

Listen to others opinions, he won't, yo

 

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Figure it out

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Figure it out

 

When i walk on the scene and this is what i see

Everyone stops and are staring at me

I've got John at my side and i not afraid to show him, show him, show him, show him

I'm a genius and i know it

I'm a genius and i know it

 

Yo, when i'm on the doll, you can't stop me, not at all

When i'm with the Queen, i'm in a sheet trying to beseech

I'm on a roll, come on John, we got to go

We headed to St Barts, now don't be nervous

 

No ID, no license and i still get service!

 

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Figure it out

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Figure it out

 

When i walk on the scene and this is what i see

Everyone stops and are staring at me

I've got John at my side and i not afraid to show him, show him, show him, show him

I'm a genius and i know it

Heyyyy

I'm a genius and i know it

 

Deduct, Deduct, Deduct, Deduction yeah?

Deduct, Deduct, Deduct, Deduction yeah?

Deduct, Deduct, Deduct, Deduction yeah?

 

Deduct, Deduct, Deduct-yeah, yeah

Time for deduction

I can do deduction,yeah!

 

I'm a genius and i know it, oh yeah

 

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Figure it out

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Hey, go look at him work it

Figure it out

 

I'm a genius and i know it!


End file.
